


needles and neanderthals

by zombie_zoha



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Duncney - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grey's Anatomy AU, Slow Burn, chef is a surgeon lmao, open to reader suggestion!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_zoha/pseuds/zombie_zoha
Summary: Follow Courtney and Duncan through Wawanakwa General hospital. Greys Anatomy Duncney AU! Will have fluff, angst, and comfort :)





	needles and neanderthals

**Author's Note:**

> duncney greys anatomy au! ive been hit in my childhood feels with these two, and i've been watching a lot of greys lately(plus im a premed student whos tryna learn a bit more about intern life) and duncan reminded me so much of karev, so this fic was bound to happen for at least one of my ships haha. i did some research for this, but im sorry if not all of my material is accurate! hopefully i can continue writing and actually finish this fic lmao, anyways, let's go!

_ Scalpel. Pickups. Clamp.  _

_ Methodical. _ The essence of surgery is  _ method _ . Courtney Morales loved this fact; she was a self-proclaimed stickler for the rules in every environment she found herself in. She was such a stickler in fact that she dedicated her final two years of high school and first year of college studying law. Her father inspired her to do so; he was a lawyer with a very high success rate, and taught her how to be competitive in the doggy-dog world that is North America. She learned and adopted her father’s values from a young age, and was confident in her abilities wholeheartedly. Courtney bought all of her LSAT Prep books, and interned at numerous law firms, receiving letters of recommendation and outstanding feedback from her mentors. However, after her freshman year of undergrad, she found her passion towards law dwindling. 

She knew the pressure from her father was weighing on her, and found less joy in helping win cases, so she decided to experiment with a different career option that had been in the back of her mind. Courtney’s mother was a world famous neurosurgeon, and from the moment she was born, the little girl was surrounded by medicine. Courtney didn’t know why she picked law over it considering she was equipped with some of the best connections and resources in the country, but figured if she had gone that route, she’d probably lose interest just like she did with her presumed law career. She confided in her academic advisor, and they both agreed that the major change wouldn’t affect her too severely; she had skipped two grades, and was well ahead of her age group. Courtney would most likely fall back into pace with her original class, and she began taking pre-med required classes slowly to get a feel for them. 

Over the course of four semesters, she decided she wanted to stick with medicine. Knowing about the human body and its delicate, yet sophisticated functions gave her a rush, and the fact that she could one day manipulate and improve the functions of such an advanced machine like her mother had done motivated her. She got into Johns Hopkins University, and studied to be a surgeon.

It was tough work, but to Courtney, it was worth it. She made lifelong friends in medical school, one such friend being Bridgette Albright. They met during a group project for a microbiology class. At first, the two didn’t hit it off at all. Courtney’s leader type-A personality clashed with Bridgette’s peaceful, compromising attitude. Despite this, their project turned out great, and earned them an A. Bridgette practically forced Courtney to come celebrate with her and their teammates, and the pair surprisingly found each other to be good company. Ever since, they’d only gotten closer, and found out they’d be interning at the same hospital. 

Her first day as a real intern arrived. Courtney had butterflies in her stomach as she shoved a bagel in her mouth, and downed a cup of green tea. She checked her hair in hanging mirror, and picked up her phone to call Bridgette. After a few rings, she heard a familiar and very groggy “ _ Hello..? _ ” from the other end of the line.

“Bridgette, are you ready? First day of work today, wouldn’t want to upset the attending's by being late.” Courtney stated. She figured Bridgette hadn’t gotten ready yet, and her assumption was confirmed with a long yawn from her friend.

“Court, work is literally in an hour and a half. You could’ve let me sleep more…” Bridgette whined. Courtney clicked her tongue, and instinctively put a hand on her hip.

“ _ Well _ Bridgette, I’m not sure about you, but I want to make a good impression on the hospital staff. Any opportunity that can get me ahead, I’ll take.” Courtney heard a light chuckle on the other line.

“I figured you’d say something like that… You’ll definitely make an impression alright.” Bridgette replied, stretching. “Ok well, I’m up. Go ahead to the hospital, I’ll get ready and see you in an hour.” She finished. The two said their goodbyes, and Courtney exited her mansion, ready to start the newest chapter in her life.

* * *

Courtney’s heels clicked loudly against the polished hospital tiles. She reveled in the scale of it all;  _ she _ was working at one of the top teaching hospitals in Canada. She saw nurses taking charts, and doctors walking the halls, as well as a huge monogram of Wawanakwa General Hospital embossed on the floor. Soon, she’d be among all of those doctors. Excited, she sped to the changing room, and registered her new locker.

A surprise to no one, she was the first and only intern in the locker room. Scanning the area, she started to change into her dark blue scrubs. As she was about an hour early, she didn’t rush getting dressed. Sitting on the locker room bench, Courtney put on her comfy blue scrub shirt. Just as she was about to take her jeans off, the intern heard a loud whistle from the locker room door.

“Damn, I didn’t know the other interns would be hot.” The stranger’s voice was deep, and honestly, pretty attractive, but Courtney didn’t process as much. She let out a scream, and swiveled around on the bench, pulling her jeans back up.

“Hey, watch it pervert!” She shrieked. The stranger chuckled and raised his arms, surrendering.

“Settle down drama queen, jeez.” He whispered. “But if you want me to watch, I’d be happy to oblige.” The stranger smirked. Courtney could feel her blood pressure rising. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the man further. He had just about a million piercings and tattoos, as well as a disgustingly bright neon green mohawk.

“Listen  _ freak _ , I don’t know if you’re in the right place.” She spat, standing up from the bench. The stranger rolled his eyes, and got closer to her. Courtney noted that he was slightly taller than her, with deceptively broad shoulders.

“Afraid that’s not the case princess, you’re looking at a 4.0 with accolades it’d take hours to tell you about. This hospital practically  _ begged _ me to come work here. Plus, last time I checked, my sense of direction is perfect.” He responded confidently. Courtney gritted her teeth at his arrogance. 

“You  _ are _ aware that this is the top teaching hospital in the country? I doubt they’d beg a wannabe emo punk to work here.” Courtney growled. She was met with a shrug as the stranger raised his badge for her to inspect. Resigned, and far too tired for this nonsense, she sighed. This wasn’t a great way to start her first day as an intern, and she wanted to avoid any future stress coming from the smart ass in front of her. “Ok fine. I don’t want you to address me with those stupid nicknames, so I might as well introduce myself.” She said, annoyance evident in her voice. The shorter intern stuck out her hand matter-of-factly. “Courtney Morales. Pleasure.” Her coworker shook her hand firmly, and sneered.

“Duncan Cross, but you can call me  _ anytime _ .” He replied with a wink. Courtney groaned and retracted her hand quickly.

“Ugh great, I can already tell I’ll just  _ love _ you.” She deadpanned.

“I tend to have that effect on people.” Duncan taunted. Courtney rolled her eyes in response, and got back to putting her stuff in her locker. By the time their short interaction was over, more interns started coming in the room. Courtney finished changing into her scrubs, and saw an especially tired looking Bridgette walk into the locker room.

“Gosh Bridge, I didn’t realize you needed the extra beauty sleep. I really should’ve let you get a few more hours. What happened to you?” Courtney questioned, rubbing the back of her neck. Bridgette groaned and rubbed her eyes.

“I invited Geoff over last night, stupid I know, and we were up until 4am. You mind helping me out?” The blonde asked. Courtney nodded, and helped her friend open up her locker. Two more interns entered the room, a girl and a boy. The girl was pale, almost scarily so, with black and blue hair, while the boy was tall and fit with green eyes. Both made their way to Duncan, and the boy gave him a high five. This made Courtney very suspicious.

“Court..? Uh, earth to Ms. CIT?” Bridgette waved her palm in front of Courtney’s face, as the brunette's hand was stuck to Bridgette’s locker, catching her attention.

“What, what is it Bridgette?” She asked. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, and pointed Duncan’s direction.

“You know them or something?” She inquired. 

“Yeah,  _ or something _ . C’mon we have to go meet with our attending.” With a huff, Courtney exited the room. Duncan noticed her leave, and whispered something to the pale girl. Something was up, Bridgette couldn’t quite figure out what though…

As soon as all the interns were outside, they got sectioned off to different attending's in the hospital. Luckily, Courtney and Bridgette were assigned to the same attending. Unluckily, Duncan and his two friends were assigned to them as well. Crossing her arms, Courtney sighed anticipating another round of the punk’s dumb teasing.

“So Princess, you and me are with the same attending huh? Some might say it's fate.” Duncan mocked.

The brunette squeezed her body tighter, hoping he’d get the memo that she didn’t want to play his silly games during work. “Not likely. My fist in your face? That sounds more like what fate has in store for you.” She shot back. Duncan clutched his chest dramatically.

“Ouch, that one hit deep, I thought doctors were supposed to heal, not hurt. Seems like you’re breaking Medical Ethics code.” Courtney could only roll her eyes and retreat further into her body with that remark. He noticed she withheld a response, and decided to ease up. “Hey c’mon might as well try to work with me here. Let me at least introduce you and blondie to the other interns.” He offered. Courtney reluctantly agreed, and pulled Bridgette along to where the other two interns were standing.

“Hey guys, so these are the other two interns on our team.” Duncan began. The guy nodded in the girls’ direction, while the goth at his side waved shyly.

“What’s up? My name’s Trent Meyer.” The guy introduced. Courtney diplomatically shook his hand, and Bridgette nodded at him.

“Hey. I’m Gwen McGinnis. Cool to meet you.” Bridgette introduced herself and got similar, neutral responses back, but Courtney was a different story.

“Wait, Morales? Like,  _ the  _ top Canadian neurosurgeon Dr. Amy Morales?” Trent asked. Courtney nodded blankly, she got this a lot. Duncan looked between both of them, clearly confused.

“Uh, Amy Morales?” Duncan asked.

“Of course dude! What, you can’t tell me you haven’t read about her! She’s made more breakthroughs in the neuro field than I can count on one hand, and successfully completed three clinical trials by the time she turned 40. That’s insane! You must be pretty lucky to have a mom like that.” Trent gawked. Courtney laughed, unease settling itself in her stomach.

“Haha, yeah… I’m pretty lucky.” Bridgette sensed her discomfort and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Duncan took note of this, and put it in the back of his mind. Before the team could talk more, a large -and quite scary looking- black man approached them. All of the interns recognized him as Dr. Hatchet, nicknamed  _ Crazy Chef  _ around the hospital.

“Alright maggots, here’s where your work begins. I will not hold your hand, I will not go easy on you, and I will NOT tolerate average performance, is that clear?” Chef asked.

“Crystal.” Duncan replied under his breath. He didn’t say it quietly enough however, because Chef was on his ass quicker than he could think.

“Let this maggot right here be an example for you- three days in the pit, no surgeries.” Chef ordered.

“Aw, what!? Man, you can’t do that!” Duncan retaliated. The other interns looked at him, praying he’d shut up for his own sake.

“As interns, you are at the bottom of the food chain: you are not entitled to anything, and that includes surgeries. Now, here are your assignments for today. Meyer, McGinnis, you two are on cardio.” Gwen blushed realizing she was going to work with Trent, and both of them seemed happy they’d be in cardio together. “Albright, you’re going to ortho, Morales, as a model student and intern, you’re with Cross for the day. Teach him something about respect.” Courtney fumed, but she wouldn’t dare show it to Chef. 

“...Yes Dr. Hatchet.” Duncan winked at her, but she continued to stare holes into his skull. The punk had a feeling he was in the doghouse for that one.

“You will only page me if it’s an emergency or someone is dying, do I make myself clear?” Everyone responded an affirming “yes,” and the group was dismissed. As soon as Hatchet was out of sight, Courtney grabbed the front of Duncan’s shirt.

“Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass for dragging me down with you to the pit.” She hissed.

“Whoa whoa, easy princess. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know he’d bring you into it. Let’s just try and go through today smoothly and we can forget about it later when we’re both operating.”

“When  _ I’m _ operating.” Courtney spat. She let go of his shirt, and rubbed her temples. The pair started heading to the pit.

“Hey by the way baby doll, I don’t think you could beat my ass. I’ve won a few fights, don’t think I’d go easy on you just ‘cuz you’re a girl.” Duncan claimed. 

“Excuse you? I was a CIT! I’m well trained in taekwondo and Brazilian kickboxing, so don’t you dare underestimate me “ _ baby doll _ .”’ She warned. This only caused Duncan to laugh, her face reddening in anger.

“Oh boy, that’s gonna get old fast. The only thing you’re well trained in is how to keep a 10-foot pole stuck up your ass.” He chided. 

“What!? I’m like the most easygoing person I know!” She argued. Duncan went from laughing to full on wheezing.

“Oh my God, that’s the best joke I’ve heard in a long time! I can tell we’re gonna have fun here princess. Let’s hope your attitude doesn’t kill the patients.” Courtney groaned as the two reached the pit.

The pit was a surgeon’s worst nightmare. The most interns ever did there was stitches or referrals. It was a place for simple work, work even an undergrad trainee could do. It was no place for a capable surgeon to be. Unfortunately for Courtney, she just had to suck it up and work. A few hours passed with the two tending to their patients, Courtney stitching up a cut for a younger boy.

“Hey lady.” The child asked curtly.

“ _ Dr. Morales _ , please. What is it, does it hurt?” Courtney inquired. She tried her best not to sound too fed up. The kid shook his head, and pointed out the brunette’s annoyed attitude.

“You seem angry. My mom hates dealing with people like you.” Courtney couldn’t hide the vein that was about to pop on her forehead, and began softly counting backwards from 10. The boy raised his eyebrow in response.

“Listen… little boy… I’ve had a rough day today, I don’t need your attitude when I’m currently saving your life.” 

The child smirked. “You’re not saving my life, you’re giving me stitches.” This caused Courtney’s eye to twitch. “You keep looking over at that scary doctor over there.” The boy continued. “Are you mad at him?”

Courtney sighed, and decided to humor the kid. Not like she was doing anything else entertaining. “Yeah I guess so. It’s both of our first days on the job, and he’s been annoying. He’s the reason I’m here and not in an OR right now. I just can’t stand people who refuse to listen to authority, and go against society, and use pet names, and wear their hair in a really stupid styles, and-!” In the midst of her rant, the boy let out a yelp. Courtney had pulled one of his stitches a little too tight.

“Ow! Easy lady, I’m gonna tell my doctor on you!” Courtney begged him not to snitch until the kid let it go.

“Sorry, my fault. It’s just, he’s ruined my first day here. I’m frustrated.” She finished. The child digested her words, and responded in a way much wiser than his years could predict.

“Well, things won’t go the way you want it to all the time.” 

Courtney stopped stitching, and looked at him. He was completely right about that, but it didn’t make it any easier for the new doctor to swallow. She gave him a weak smile, and whispered “you’re right.”

“Maybe talk to him. That’s what my mom does when she’s pissed off at someone.” The kid advised. Courtney acknowledged his advice and continued stitching up the boy, pondering what he said for a moment. She glanced at her coworker, currently applying antiseptic to a patient’s wound. She noticed he was being very gentle, and particular with his movements, clearly making sure the patient was comfortable. ‘_Maybe he isn't as bad a guy as he wants people to think. _ _ _Y_eah _ ,’ she thought. ‘ _ I could give it a try _ .’

“Or does mom just yell at them and threaten to sue…” The kid whispered to himself. Courtney snickered quietly and finished up his stitches.

* * *

After a few long and mundane hours, the day was over. Courtney met back up with Bridgette, and the two changed out of their scrubs.

“-and the break was huge! Oh my God Court, I could practically  _ see _ the marrow! Ugh, I know it’s a shitty thing to say, but I’m so glad that guy fell off his bike this morning!” Bridgette babbled on about her adventures in Orthopedics, and Courtney only responded with a few quiet “hm’s” and “uh-huh’s.” The blonde caught onto her insincerity, and apologized to her fellow intern.

“Oh gosh Courtney, I’m so sorry. Pit must’ve been super dead huh?” Bridgette asked.

“Mm… well, not entirely.” Courtney mused. Bridgette looked at her inquisitively as Courtney snuck a glance at Duncan, currently taking off his scrub shirt. The surfer noticed Courtney’s face flush once the punk’s abs were exposed, and adopted the most shit-eating grin she’s ever made.

“Court… You totally  _ like _ him!”

Courtney’s heart could have stopped right there and then. She was sure someone needed to call a crash cart for her.

_“What?!”_ She shrieked. “I do _not_ like him! In fact, I  _ despise _ him! He’s disgusting, and cruel, and such an ogre!” She defended, stumbling over her words.

“Mhm, sure babe. Hey heads up, he’s coming over.” Bridgette warned.

“He is!?” Courtney’s hands flew to clutch her shoulders, face turned even redder. Bridgette wheezed and clutched her sides, her friend fell for the most obvious trick in the book.

“Oh, oh you can’t tell me you aren’t into him now!” Bridgette choked out in between laughs. Courtney clutched her friends’ arms, shaking them.

“Bridge how could you!” She whined. “Ugh just stay out of it, I  _ don’t _ like him.” Courtney finished. Bridgette’s shit-eating grin was back again, and it was obvious the blonde didn’t believe a word Courtney said.

“Yeah, uh-hu-" Bridgette paused mid sentence. "Uh, Court, he’s _actually_ coming over now.” She whispered, pointing behind her friend. This elicited a huff from Courtney.

“_Puh-leez_ Bridge, as if I’m going to fall for your stupid fake out twice in a r-”

“Uh, princess can I grab you for a sec?” Duncan interrupted. Courtney yelped, and shoved her hands behind her back, trying to play it cool.

“Oh, Duncan! Uh y-yeah sure, just give me a second.” She choked out. Duncan nodded, and said he’d wait for her outside. As soon as he got out of the room, Bridgette burst into a fit of giggles.

"Princess huh?" Bridgette cackled. At that moment,  Courtney wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground beneath her.

As soon as she packed up her stuff and said goodbye to Bridgette, the former CIT met up with Duncan outside the hospital entrance.

“Hey, um, you wanted to talk to me?” She asked. Guilty, he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, uh I did. So basically I just wanna say I’m sorry for pushing your buttons all of today and getting you stuck in the pit with me. I know you didn’t deserve it, and I’d take it back if I could.” Duncan confessed, looking down at his shoes. Courtney was touched, she didn’t think he cared enough to apologize to her. She decided to use her position as the victim to her advantage, and have a little fun.

“Oh, so the ogre does have a heart? Hm, I’m not sure I can forgive you, a lot of opportunities were taken from me today because of you.” She mused, examining her fingernails. Duncan caught on to her bluff, and decided that two could play this game.

“Oh yeah? Well how about I buy you a drink, maybe that’ll make you forgive me?” He offered. Courtney giggled, and ruffled his hair.

“Not happening casanova. But I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully in the observation theater watching me kick ass at surgery.” She taunted. Duncan smiled.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally greys anatomy LMAO but i hope u guys liked this chapter! can you tell i love writing banter ;) im sorry the start was a bit slow, i gotta get through the exposition before i cut into the meat lolol, i've never been that good at writing intros :') but what do u think everyone should specialize in? i'd love to hear all of ur thoughts :) i think i'm pretty set on duncan, but courtney, not so sure... most of the fic is mapped out, but I'm very open to future plotlines, so message me on tumblr @ kisekimegami if u'd like to share or talk with me! comments are super appreciated, and I'd love to hear about what ur feeling rn. until next time! <3


End file.
